


Equivoque

by YaToGoRi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Ball, Ballroom Dancing, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bracelet Girls are sisters, Dimesionshipping, Evil Yuus, Fluff and Angst, Historical Fantasy, Humans, If you think its a metaphor its probably a metaphor, Multi, Secrets, Vampires, Yuboys are brothers, lords and ladies, vampires and humans, yeah ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: December, 1874, London.Hide in the shadows, long for the light.Forever imprisoned by the darkness of night.Say your prayers, hope nothing goes wrong;Let your heartbeat drum out humanity's song.Blood on the mirror, puddles in the Thames;Hope that this source of darkness stems.Four mortal beauties, four eternal beasts.For tonight, dear friends, we dance with the deceased.Let the festivities begin.





	Equivoque

The rain fell softly. Pattering down against the already damp soil, turning the small pools of inky water into floods.

It was dark, the sun had disappeared under the horizon hours ago. The wooden pathway of the bridge creaking with age and damp as he made his way down its corridor.

There was a man standing halfway down, hands clasped over the top of his silver-hilted cane, looking out to where the stagnant water of the Thames was gently being interrupted by the ever-increasing rings of ripples.

The shadow moved up behind him, leaning against a wooden strut with a grin.

“My, fancy seeing you here.”

The man didn’t even turn, instead, his blood-red eyes glistened in annoyance. “You shouldn’t be here.”

The shadow shrugged, stepping into the dim light of the nearby street lamp, he was tall, his green hair sodden with damp as he propped his arms against the cold stone of the bridge’s handrail. Sighing in indignation as the other refused to turn.

“Right now isn’t the best time.” The other growled, frowning as a steady stream of water began to trickle off his lilac bangs. Not even shivering against the cold.

He laughed, “You really are no fun sometimes. It’s just a party.”

“A party. Full of humans. Don’t you understand that it’s already bad enough that we are even involved in their world? Zarc is dead. There’s no point in continuing the war if he’s not with us.”

The other sighed, trying in vain to read the darker man’s expression, “We can’t help that. If we don’t keep fighting, then we could be next. Demons are already lurking around every corner, standing out here in the rain moping isn’t doing anyone any favours.”

The darker haired man grunted in response. “When did this all even start? What happened for us to be dug in this deep?”

He shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. But look, we need to take what we can get. When was the last time you ate anyway?”

He croaked in a dry laugh, pale hands clasping the cane’s hilt tighter, “I don’t remember… I… I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore…”

“You’re going to have to eventually. Zarc is gone but we’re still here. I don’t want to lose you as well Yuto. If that means I have to force you to eat, then I will.”

He sighed, there really was no stopping him when he had made up his mind. 

“Yuri and Yugo are already waiting in the carriage. You might as well join us and get out of the rain.”

The man turned to him, locking red with red as he gazed down at the face he knew all too well. “Fine. But if you get us into trouble, brother. I’m not pulling you out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuzu hated parties.

They were loud and fake, requiring interaction, talking and dancing to a bad taste in music. She sighed, brushing a few crumbs off the bodice of her formal dress. It was long, big and uncomfortable, the corset doing little to make her situation any better as she replaced the sandwich back on a silver platter, the waiter gave a short bow and she sighed again.

Across the room she could see her sister, Ruri, looking as elegant as ever in her blue satin and sapphire earrings. Yuzu looked away, she was laughing with someone. How did she manage to make socialising look so easy?

Selena was in the middle, dancing with some refined gentlemen in his fifties. She shivered in disgust looking round to only briefly catch a glimpse of green as her final sister darted out between the food tables. She smiled, Rin was never one to sit still at the best of times. The fact that she had been squeezed into a yellow dress today… there was no hope.

Another waiter passed with a tray of wine and Yuzu picked up one of the flute glasses as he hurried on. She personally didn’t like Chardonnay, but she needed something to make the experience bearable.

Downing the glass, she decided to retreat to a corner of the ballroom. Maybe no one would notice her…

The string quartet started a new piece and Yuzu gave a small smile, a personal favourite of hers. _Canon in D Major_ by Pachelbel, certainly not designed for dancing, but it was pleasant all the same. She placed a finger on her wrist, tapping slowly, counting the metronome beats and nodding. At least they were in time, even if the viola was slightly sharp.

She smiled in small relief as she reached the corner, it was surprisingly quiet to be standing here, hidden behind a curtain near the door. It was raining outside. The light from the oil lamps and candlesticks of the ballroom not even reaching past the steps.

Touching her hand to the cold glass Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully no one would talk to her here.

“Hello. Am I correct in assuming that you are the Lady Yuzu?”

 

* * *

 

 

The countryside was dark and Yuya grinned. Leaning against the window and looking out into the night. The inside of the carriage was barely lit, the oil lamp passing faded light over the pale skin of his brothers.

“You absolutely sure that this is a good idea?” Yugo grumbled, adjusting his high collar with a frustrated sigh.

Yuri shrugged, flashing him a grin, “Live a little Fusion.”

“Can’t do that.” Yugo mumbled.

Yuya laughed.

Yuto sighed, crossing his legs and staring their brother down. He was still damp from the rain, but at least he didn’t look like a drowned rat anymore.

Yugo shrugged, smirking, “We are dead after all.”

Yuya giggled again and Yuto looked at him sideways, “Honestly, all three of you, do you even realise what we’re risking here?”

Yuya grinned, “Yeah, your social skills. Just try to act normal.”

Yuto huffed looking away and Yuri chuckled, “Oh my, hit a nerve did we? You can be scary when you want to be.”

“Now, now Yuri.” Yuya smirked, “That’s no way to tease him. We’re out for a bit of fun, right?”

“Quite right Yuya. We were sent an invitation and everything. It would be rude to refuse such an offer.” As if to prove some point, Yuri pulled out the crisp envelope, stamped with a red wax seal and written in elaborate English.

“Why did you have to bring us all out here then?” Yugo asked, “You and Yuya could have had your ‘fun’ without Yuto or I. Human balls are boring and you know it.”

Yuri shrugged, “Yes, but they are also full of ignorant humans.” He leant into Yugo and whispered in his ear, causing Yugo’s scowl to deepen

Yuya grinned, winking at his brother as Yuri sat back satisfied, straightening the obnoxiously large ruby at his throat.

“Oh Yuya?” Yugo asked, leaning forward, Yuya blinked at him, “You’ve got some leftovers on your face.”

Yuya smiled, reaching up with a gloved hand to the corner of his mouth. Wiping the white fabric across his cheek and grinning as it came away red.

“Thanks Yugo.”

The carriage pulled to a stop and Yuya smiled. Looking out through the rain at the mansion and the humans dancing inside.

“Ooh this will be fun!” Yuri grinned, clapping his hands together. The sound muted by the black gloves.

Yuya grinned. Showtime.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry?” Yuzu blinked, staring at the man that had approached her. He was tall, about her age with untamed green and red hair, eyes sparkling like twin rubies in the candlelight.

She blinked at him, and he sighed, “Apologies. I must have mistaken you for someone else.”

She blinked again, then mentally cursed herself inwardly, turning to give a curtsey, “Not at all. I should be the one apologising.”

He smiled, and she felt herself flush. Stepping back, he bowed to her, gloved hand across his chest, “Lord Yuya Sakaki at your service.”

She blushed, offering him another curtesy, “Lady Yuzu of Hiragi Hall.” They straightened, and he flashed her a dazzling smile.

“Well, my Lady, may I ask for this dance?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuto frowned at his brother as he led the girl out on to the dance floor. Crossing his arms, he leant against the wall, scowl only deepening as Yuri sauntered over.

“Enjoying ourselves yet?”

Yuto huffed and turned away, “He’s always like this...”

“However do you mean brother dear?”

Yuto glared at him, “You know exactly what I mean, you do the same thing. This ‘playing with your food’.”

Yuri laughed, staring out at their green-and-red-haired sibling as he twirled the pink haired human girl across the ballroom floor as graceful as a goddamn swan.

Yuto scowled, Yuya always made it look so easy, gliding across the polished wood with practised ease as she was on the edge of tripping over her skirt hem. Each time she was about to fall on her face, Yuya would sweep her off her feet again, making every mistake seem like it was on purpose.

It would have been mesmerising, or even romantic, if Yuto didn’t know Yuya’s true intentions. He could already see other people in the crowd gawking at them, mouths open like the idiotic, brainless sheep they were.

“So,” Yuri started, dragging Yuto’s eyes away from the pair and back to his brother’s sparkling red. “You have your eye on any appetisers?”

Yuto grunted in annoyance, “I’d rather eat you right now.”

Yuri chuckled, leaning towards him a little closer, “You know, that girl Yuya’s dancing with, she has a sister, three sisters in fact. Practically made for us if you ask me, Yugo’s already thinking about our little rabbit over there by the buffet table. I personally am not picky, but you? Brother mine? You are a man of impeccable taste after all. You require something a little more... refined.”

Yuto shot him a glare, “If you’re trying to mock me Yuri, it won’t work. Stop beating around the bush for thirty seconds and just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Yuri shrugged, leaning into his ear, his fangs inches from Yuto’s earlobe, Yuto would have shuddered at his brother’s breath, if Yuri needed to breathe or if Yuto could feel it. “I think that lovely young lady in the sapphire blue is looking for attention, her gaze keeps wandering in your direction brother dear, she’ll be sure to, shall we say, _entertain_ you for a bit?”

With that, Yuri disappeared into the crowd, leaving Yuto to turn his head in just the right direction to catch the dark-haired girl’s gaze as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri grinned to himself as he walked away, diving back into the maelstrom of colourful jackets and ball gowns, the enticing stench of human blood, of life; almost making him dizzy. He could see his prey standing by the quartet, a glass of wine clasped delicately in her gloved red hand.

He spared himself a grin, running his teeth over the skin of his lips with a smile, she only looked more delicious with every step.

The quartet began another song and Yuri plastered a smile, walking up to the girl to stand before her.

“Do you think they take requests?” He asked, causing her to turn to him, a brief flash of annoyance sparking across her face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She huffed, blinking.

“The quartet.” He smiled, listening to the opening notes for a moment, “Ah, _Grande Valse Brillante_. Chopin yes?”

She looked at him, “I wouldn’t know. It’s my sister that is the musical one in the family.”

“Who might she be? If you don’t mind my asking?”

She looked at him, her green eyes studying him cautiously, “Lady Yuzu. But that is of neither importance nor concern to you.”

She began to walk away but he stepped in front of her, “Please, may I?”

He offered her a hand and she looked at him, “I do not even know your name.”

“And I do not know yours.” He flashed her a smile, “Shall we start again with pleasantries?” Yuri stepped back and bowed, “I am Sakaki, Lord Yuri Sakaki. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

She looked at him then hesitantly curtseyed, “Lady Selena Hiragi.”

Selena watched him straighten and offer her his hand, “May I ask you to dance? A young lady such as yourself shouldn’t have to hide by the quartet, you should be on the dance floor.”

They walked out on to the ballroom floor just as _Au Clair de la Lune_ by Debussy began to play.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugo decided to give Yuri the benefit of the doubt. Human parties were boring, they were social and loud. Not that Yugo didn’t enjoy loud, he just preferred his inventions to people.

Had Yuri really planned this out though? This wasn’t just any ball, this was the celebration of the Hiragi sisters’ 18th birthday. A momentous occasion this side of London, the Lord Leo Hiragi was a well-respected man of medical science, successful in the research of many seemingly incurable diseases. Many considered his work to be the makings of miracles.

Yugo snorted, where was miracles when he died? Where was Leo’s miracles when Yugo and his brothers were forced to accept a half-life of eternal torment?

Yugo could see the selection of deer heads and hunting trophies strung high on the walls. Tokens and spoils of battle; the fortune and the unfortunate. The hunter and the defeated prey.

It was a cruel and cold-blooded hobby. And one that Yugo was now forced to accept as his life.

He sighed, looking up at the intricately detailed white plaster of the ceiling high above. How long had it been now? Three-hundred? Three-hundred-and-fifty? He didn’t remember. He didn’t even remember his birthday anymore.

Yugo sighed, three-hundred-and-something years old and never looking a day over eighteen. Some people would give anything for that. Eternal life. If only they knew what kind of a hell it truly was. How much fine print was really left on that contract with the Devil.

Yugo closed his eyes, watching all of their loved ones wither and die, everyone they ever cared about at one point reduced to nothing by dust. Crumbling, silent bones laid to waste in a shallow grave. While they were forced to keep going, it was enough to break you. Enough to swallow you whole and wish for that kind of release, just if it was to see their faces again.

Yuya had been the worst. The emotional strain of losing people, had snapped him. Yuri hadn’t been far behind. Yugo could feel himself slipping, this was how it was, you get to the point where you no longer care. Where everything human about you is left behind with the memories, your body, your mind continued forward. But your soul is forever damned to the darkness.

They had each other, had their bond and that was enough. Anyone else could die or leave at any moment so what was the point in clinging to anything anymore?

Yugo stopped, a bloody trail, that’s where this life led, nothing but death surrounding death, a half-life which was its own personal hell. Walking forward as the bodies piled up behind.

He sighed again, opening his eyes to the flurrying colours of life all around him. Mocking him and teasing him that he threw his humanity away a long time ago. He would never get it back.

He began walking towards the buffet tables, grumbling under his breath. He was so caught up in his own reminiscence that he barely even realised as something collided with his chest.

He stepped back in shock, if Yugo had been human, that blow would have caused him to fall the breath gone from his lungs.

It was a good thing he didn’t need to breathe.

The girl bounced back with a curse rubbing her head and running a hand through her green hair before looking up into Yugo’s gaze, blinking profusely before diving into a torrent of apologies.

Yugo just blinked at her, mouth opened slightly in shock before deciding to play along. “Hey, it’s alright, you don’t have to apologise.”  

The girl stopped, looking at him with wide amber eyes. Her yellow ball gown was crumpled in several areas, like she had forcefully tried to wrench the thing off her. She sighed, “I’m sorry, this isn’t how a lady is supposed to act.”

He shrugged, “I’m not exactly your textbook ‘gentleman’ either.”

She looked at him quizzically, then seemed to remember something and started replacing the horde of tea cakes she’d been holding back onto the buffet table. “I’m really sorry about all that…  this many people just make me nervous…”

Yugo nodded, he knew the feeling all too well. “Hey.” Yugo held out a hand, flashing her a smile, “What say we get out of here?”

 

* * *

 

 

The girl approached him in the end.

Yuto didn’t even have to do anything as she walked towards him, excusing herself from further conversation with an elderly couple.

He tried to look away, he didn’t want anyone to get too involved with him, and he _especially_ didn’t want anyone to get too involved with his brothers. He could see them from where he was standing against the wall. Two of them, dancing with human girls, he didn’t even _want_ to know where Yugo had gone.

The girl was standing in front of him now. Sapphire earrings glinting in the candlelight, soft midnight-blue satin dress trailing behind her, the white frills standing out like snow. Her raven-black hair was tied up in an elaborate bun yet still draping down her back. “Hello.” She offered.

Yuto tried to look at the floor, anywhere but her eyes, “You shouldn’t talk to me.”

“Why?” She asked, “You’re the only one not enjoying the festivities.”

“I’m not really that social.”

“So I’ve observed.”

“Please, just, don’t get too close to me.” He turned to leave but she walked in front of him, vibrant magenta scanning him up and down before resting on his red. He looked away again, closing his eyes. _Please don’t make this difficult…_

He opened them, she was still standing there. The girl giggled, and curtseyed, “Lady Ruri Hiragi, am I allowed to ask your name?”

Yuto gave a small smile, placing a hand across his chest before bowing low. Even if he was dead, he could still be courteous to a refined lady. He wasn’t a savage. “Lord Yuto Sakaki, my Lady.”

“A pleasure.”

“Quite.”

She smiled, if blood still flowed through Yuto’s veins he might have blushed. As it was, a faint dull throb echoed in his fangs and he sighed.

He hadn’t eaten for months, he had refused to. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. He closed his eyes, struggling to keep his humanity on the surface. He was hungry, but that was no reason to become an animal tonight, especially at such an occasion.

That only served to make it worse. With his eyes closed the sound of her heartbeat was louder, her pulse thundering in his ears. Yuto gulped blinking up at her worried expression.

“Are you alright?” She asked, voice full of concern.

“I… I just need some fresh air… It was nice to meet you…” Yuto lied, leaning on his cane briefly before straightening. “Please excuse me.”

He hurried through the crowd, cursing internally the whole time. Being in and amongst humans, in and amongst this intoxicating stench of life. It was making his head spin, he needed to get out before he did something he would regret.

He reached the door and half stumbled through into the garden.

Yuto took a deep breath, he didn’t need to, but it was a comfort nonetheless. Relieving some of the stress to not be surrounded by so much fresh blood.

Overhead the clouds had ceased their downpour, leaving murky puddles on the dirt pathways. Yuto sighed again twirling the stick of his cane in his hand as he started towards the forest. He hoped he hadn’t seemed too rude, he had a reputation.

A giggling cut him out of his thought as he turned, watching as Yuya led the human girl out into the garden.

She was smiling, his arm linked in hers. “Yuto?” Yuya called, “I would like to introduce you.”

Yuto groaned, he didn’t want to do this, but he also knew that the girl wouldn’t survive if he chose to leave Yuya to his own devices.

“What is it now brother?” Yuto asked, exasperated as he stepped out from the tree line.

“Oh my!” The girl blinked staring at them both, “You certainly do look alike don’t you!”

“Quadruplets I’m afraid,” Yuto sighed, crossing his arms, “Yuya. What do you want?”

“I told you didn’t I?” Yuya smiled, guiding the girl down the steps to stand before him, “This is Lady Yuzu Hiragi. Yuzu, this is my brother, Yuto.”

“A pleasure to meet you my Lord.” Yuzu held out her hand and Yuto took it gently, leaning down to place a kiss on her gloved fingers. Trying desperately to forget about the pulse in her wrist.

“And you.”

When he stood up again Yuya flashed him a smile. “Hungry?” He asked.

“No—”

“Famished in fact,” Yuzu laughed, “Dancing really works up an appetite.”

“That it does.” Yuya chuckled, giving Yuzu’s arm a small squeeze, “Why don’t we wait for the rest of the party to arrive then we can grab something to eat?”

Yuto arched an eyebrow at his brother, he knew exactly what Yuya was talking about, but it also seemed as though he and Yuri had _another_ plan in play.

“I thought I’d find you here.” A voice spoke from behind them and Yuto frowned as Yuri descended the steps, arm in arm with another girl in a light red dress who looked awfully similar to Yuzu and Ruri. “Pleasant evening brothers, my Lady.” He finished, bowing slightly to Yuzu. “Why are we crowded out here? The feast is about to begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rin built mechanical inventions.

Yugo was finding it increasingly hard to see her as his dinner as she showed off a prototype of an engine she had been building. Yugo had to admit, it was impressive. As an inventor himself Yugo couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship of her work.

“These are incredible!” He exclaimed to her, eyes shining as she offered him a small pocket-watch of her own design.

“Oh… well… it’s not really…” Rin took a deep breath, face slightly flushed, “Mother believes that I should throw these out, ‘Inventing isn’t the role of a lady’, or something…”

“Parents can be like that sometimes, don’t let them. If this is what you want to do, then you should do it.” Yugo half mumbled that speech as he examined the watch in his hands, but Rin heard it loud and clear.

She fell silent and he blinked up at her confused, she was looking at him with an unreadable expression. “You… you really think that?” She asked, he set the watch back down on the workbench with a smile.

“Yes. I do. Why, all of these inventions, think of the world of good they could do to people’s lives! The problem with the world at the moment is the self-evident fear of progress. We adopt it as an ideal, humanity moves forward due to the evolution of technology. The club is better than the fist, the arrow better than the club, the bullet better than the arrow and so on. If humanity is afraid to progress, we’ll be left behind.”

She stared at him, “I hadn’t thought of it like that…”

Yugo chuckled, “I know it sounds silly doesn’t it?” He rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand.

She stepped in front of him, gazing up at his red eyes in wonder, “You are a mystery Lord Sakaki.”

Yugo grinned, “A mystery worth solving though?”

“Perhaps.” She smiled, then she leant up and kissed him.

Yugo blinked in shock, the warmth of her lips against her making him dizzy. She was so close, the throbbing of her heart sounding loud and clear in his ears. He would have given anything to stay there, to let her in. But he knew he couldn’t.

Being this close to the shore of life, the dead couldn’t venture past these waters.

Yugo pulled away sharply, turning away as his fangs began to pierce the inside of his lip. Cold, sour blood trickled lazily in his mouth and Yugo almost gagged.

Rin stood there, looking worried, “Are you alright?”

She reached up to touch his shoulder and Yugo jerked away, pressing a hand to his face as he felt the animal inside him reach the surface. “Please…” He choked.

She hesitated but lowered her hand, Yugo didn’t turn. He tried to take a few deep breaths to clear his head but that only made it worse.

“Yugo?” She squeaked, anxious fright alive in her voice, “I… I’m sorry if I startled you… it was prudent of me to assume that—”

“Please…” Yugo choked again, “You shouldn’t try to get close to me… just…”

“Let me help you.” She pressed, reaching out and laying her hand on his shoulder.

Yugo closed his eyes, struggling to push the thing down, her hand was warm, it would have been comforting if Yugo had been human.

Too bad he wasn’t. Not anymore.

Yugo gave in. Gripping her hand, he spun her, sinking his fangs into her neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuya lead Yuzu away from the house, taking her deep into the woods.

The moon had come out now, lighting their path, the trees glistening with starlight.

“What are your thoughts on the dark Yuzu?” Yuya asked, his arm still linked in hers as they made their way down the garden path.

“However do you mean?” She replied, looking at him quizzically.

“I mean what do you think? I think it’s comforting, like an old friend. It’s always there, even when it’s light. There’s a certain warmth that comes with the dark.”

She giggled, “You sound like a poet.”

Yuya chuckled, “Please, I am an entertainer. But I am also curious.”

She smiled, “Well it is a curious thing to ask a lady. I wouldn’t say I feel the same as you do on the topic, the dark has always been cold for me. It prompts secrets, I prefer things to lie open like a book.”

“Interesting, then, if your life was a book, what genre would you say it was?”

She looked at him sideways but shrugged, “I would prefer that it was a mystery.”

Yuya laughed, “An open book that’s a mystery?”

“Well…” She hesitated, “I like things being a surprise, but I don’t want to be left in the dark.”

“That ideology contradicts itself quite a lot.”

“True, but isn’t that what makes it exciting?”

Yuya thought about this, “That is an interesting way to live.”

“Well, what about you?” She asked, giggling. “What genre would your book be?”

Yuya hummed softly under his breath, “I wouldn’t know… a fantasy.”

“Fantasy?” She asked, blinking, “Why would it be a fantasy?”

Yuya raised his head, looking at the stars, “Do you believe in legends?”

“Frankly, no. I learned that the monsters don’t live under the bed a long time ago.”

Yuya shrugged, “That’s too bad. I do. I believe in those silly little tales they tell around the campfire, of the daring knights and the dragons that hold the beautiful damsel captive.”

Yuzu looked at him, but Yuya continued, “I think what I believe the most though, is the legends of the creatures that live in the dark, the monster in the closet, the man who becomes the wolf. The undead that prey on the blood of a living human.”

Yuzu stopped walking and Yuya turned to her, “What an odd thing to believe in…” She muttered, “That ideology is much darker than I thought.”

Yuya laughed, “You know my Lady. I’m glad you don’t believe in such things, it makes my job so much more satisfying.”

She blinked at him, Yuya didn’t even move. The night breeze played with her hair, dancing it across her face, it didn’t affect him though. The wind blew, but Yuya’s hair remained perfectly still, not even ruffling in the gusts.

“What on earth are you getting at?”

Yuya laughed, turning his blood red eyes on her and Yuzu gulped, from where she was standing they almost appeared to glow. He walked forward, unnaturally graceful as he stood before her. Slowly he raised his gloved hand, placing his fingers beneath her chin to turn her head towards him. “Nothing at all my Lady.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Yuzu took a moment to gasp into his mouth before she pressed back, astonished by the cold. He was like ice; the cold burnt her mouth and she leant in further.

A soft chuckle escaped those ice-cold lips and Yuzu let him follow her jawline down to her collarbone. She smiled into his hair, reaching up to play with the green strands.

Then she stopped, something was wrong. “Ow…” She muttered, as Yuya nipped the skin of her neck, “That hurt.”

“My apologies,” he replied softly, and the pain exploded.

Yuzu cried out and pulled away, falling against the ground in shock, one hand pawing at the blood that was running freely down her chest.

Yuya chuckled, turning away and licking her blood off his fingers, “Oh my, you are delicious! I knew you would be.”

She blinked up at him, tears pricking the edges of her eyes. What just happened? Did… Yuya just _bite_ her?

He turned, and Yuzu felt herself go cold, twin tracks of blood stained the corners of his mouth, right where the fangs were visible past his lower lip. His eyes were glistening with cold delight as he looked down at her.

She gulped, that was impossible…

“Not what you were expecting?” He asked, still grinning.

Yuzu couldn’t find her voice, she opened and closed her mouth in rapid succession, but no words formed on her tongue.

Yuya leant down to her, gloves still stained with red, “Please, do go on. I’m simply _dying_ to hear what you have to say.”

“You’re a…” Yuya smiled, waiting patiently.

Yuya grinned, allowing Yuzu full view of his bloody fangs.

“You’re a vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. This is probably the worst possible place to finish this off here. But! Think of this as a 'teaser chapter' or… teaser one-shot? It's like, twice as long as my usual chapter-lengths. I don't actually know how I want to finish this one yet, but at this rate what started as a planned three page one-shot has now become a heck-if-I-know-where-this-is-going short multi-chap. Yay? 
> 
> This idea was a marginally small one that I had while working on a Spectershipping art for ARC-V Rare Pair Week on Tumblr...
> 
> I'm stopping it here for the moment because I really want to know your thoughts before I continue with finalising the next two? Maybe three? Chapters I still have yet to write. So yeah! Please, please let me know your thoughts and whether or not Equivoque is worth me continuing, cause in all honesty? I am SO scared about how you guys might/are going to react to this… 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed? And yeah, please let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ Yu


End file.
